The present invention relates to a camera system and method for providing an audible message or response to individuals that are in the visual range of a video camera.
It is known in the art to monitor areas such as homes, stores and parking lots using a video camera system to deter theft. In such systems, a video camera monitors an area and may transmit video to a digital video recorder (DVR). The DVR may be configured to record the video transmitted by the video camera. In addition, the DVR may be configured to detect motion in the area that is under surveillance. However, there does not currently exist a camera system that provides audible messages to the individuals in the area under surveillance. It is the object of the present invention to provide such a system and method.